I Am Yours
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: A one shot Dragon Age Inquisition drabble between my female Elf Inquisitor and Ambassador Josephine Montilyet. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. Read at you own discretion. Also only 2 scenes will be directly from the game itself. Enjoy.


**Hey look my first fanfic for 2015, unfortunately it's not RWBY it's a Dragon Age Inquisition smut fic one-shot between my female elf inquisitor and Josephine Montilyet. Read at you own discretion. Also only 2 scenes will be directly from the game itself.**

**I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>I Am Yours.<strong>_

I returned to Skyhold after a mission in the Emerald Graves and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with my love. I walked towards her study and my heart fluttered as I neared the doors, Josephine Montilyet; by Andraste's grace she was beautiful. Her smile is enough to make me happy but what made me happier is when we kiss, the way her lips danced with mine, so soft. Her scent was a mix between roses and cinnamon. I shook my head to rid those thoughts before they became something more inappropriate, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Usually Josephine would be at her desk writing out documents or signing a report. But now I saw that she was pacing back and forth muttering something I cannot hear. So I decided to get her attention by clearing my throat. The response was almost immediate; I see her turn with a hint of surprise upon her features which turned into a sad frown. I raised my eyebrow as she strode towards me.

"Thank the maker you are here" Josephine said in the utmost relief with a slight smile. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Josephine," I apologised. "I just returned from a mission in the Emerald Graves. But I'm here now, so what's the matter."

"I…I have some rather upsetting news" She spoke sadly. Her smile now gone, in its place was a look of worry and she looked away. I gently grabbed her hands and held them in mine trying to coax her to look back at me.

"What is it? You can tell me" I urged her to continue. She looked at me again and her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"I received a letter from my parents announcing that I have been betrothed to Lord Otranto of Antiva." Josephine almost sobbed. I could feel my heart aching at her words our relationship was now in jeopardy and I didn't know what to do.

"I-I see" I said dejectedly. "Is there anything I can do to help you, to help us?"

Josephine shook her head. "I don't want you to get involved in this affair."

I frowned at this, although I have yet to say the three words I have been longing to tell her I knew that now was not the best time.

"I understand." I said mournfully as I let go of her hands. "I'll be in my quarters for a while."

I left her study before she could say anything I knew my heart wouldn't be able to bear it. I arrived to my chambers rather quickly thanks to my state of mind, I started undressing out of my armour into something more comfortable; something I could breathe and think easier in. I decided on having a bath before I change into a fresh loose shirt and pants. It took a while for me to fill the tub with warm water but once it was filled I slipped in and tried to relax. However I could not relax for my mind was plagued with many thoughts. I understood how Josephine wants to deal with this situation on her own but what if her parents never back down? What will be come of our relationship, there is so much at risk…I need to do something about this problem. I can't let my chance slip from my hands. I can't even stand the mere thought of her leaving. No I have to settle this. I have to do this for her. I have to do this for us even if it costs me my very life at least that would show how much I care for her.

After a while I got out of the tub and dried my self off and quickly changed into the clothes I decided to wear. I went over to my desk to have a bit more of a think as to how I can solve this betrothal problem without Josephine actually knowing about it, I could always ask Leliana, but would she tell Josephine? They are like sisters almost so there is the possible chance that she would tell Josephine sooner or later.

"Ugh what am I going to do?" I run a hand through my hair.

"What are you planning Lady Inquisitor?" a female voice asked.

I spun around and I find Leliana standing in an ad ease pose, smiling slightly at me, of course it had to be Leliana now there is no way I am able to lie to her, she can read people like a damn book. I sigh and folded my arms.

"I'm not planning anything…Yet."

"Yet?" the spy master cocked her head to the side a little.

"It's Josephine…" I spoke softly. "Her parents sent a letter saying she is now betrothed."

"To whom might I ask?" she inquired with a curious tone.

"Lord Otranto of Antiva…"

"Oh…"

Oh? Seriously that's all she has to say about this? Doesn't she care for Josephine's happiness and freedom as much as I do?

"Leliana…You know how much I care for Josephine. Please tell me is there anything I can do to stop this?" I begged to the woman before me. "I don't want to let her go."

"It would be better if you actually ask her yourself my herald." She responded. "She might let one idea or two slip from her tongue."

I sigh again "Alright thanks Leliana please don't tell Josephine.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Leliana smirked, she left right after that. Leaving me alone with my thoughts once again, I lean on my desk and stared up at the ceiling contemplating on asking Josephine or not. After what seemed like hours I come to a conclusion and decided to ask my beloved. But I came upon another problem. _How in Thedas' name am I going to ask her?! _I almost screamed mentally. _No use fretting about it, just ask her in a way that makes it sound like you aren't getting involved._ I took a deep breath and exhaled as I now made my way back down stairs to Josephine's study, each step was too quick as I tried to slow my pace down but even still I found myself in front of the study door in a matter of what seemed like seconds. I knocked three times on the wood, usually I would just walk in, but considering my Antivan lover's state of mind I decided not to stress her further. So I waited for her to grant me permission to enter.

"Come in" Josephine's muffled voice called.

I gently pushed the door open slightly and popped my head in. "Josephine…"

"Oh…My Lady" she responded as she looked at me standing in front of the fire place. I hesitated a bit, I didn't know if she wanted me there or not. But I need to ask my question. I entered and shut the door behind me softly; I slowly made my way over to her and took another deep breath.

"I have a question to ask you." I announced.

"By all means speak your mind." Josephine smiled a small smile.

"Lets say there was something I could do to stop this betrothal, hypothetically speaking" I lied. "What would be one way to do it?"

Josephine narrowed her eyes a little as if she was a hawk eyeing its target. But then her gaze softened ever so slightly.

"One way would be to challenge Lord Otranto to a duel as is Antivan tradition." She said. I raise an eyebrow. "But I only mean that in jest though."

"So if I beat him in a duel he would have to withdraw the proposal?" I smirked inwardly at this information. The ambassador nodded.

"Thanks Josephine that's all I wanted to ask." I beamed at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Just know that I care about you, if you need anything just summon me and I'll be by your side."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"I'll see you later."

"Farewell."

Leaving her study once more I now had the answer to solve this betrothal issue. But I just needed a little bit of help on contacting lord Otranto, Leliana would have been a good choice to ask for help, and after all she was right when Josephine would slip an answer. However she is the Spymaster of Skyhold so contacting a fighter with a spy is not really a way to go. The only other person left was Cullen. With a smirk I ordered one of the guards to fetch Captain Cullen and for him to meet her in her chambers. I will end this betrothal once and for all.

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth of my chambers waiting for Cullen's report on lord Otranto's response. It has been one and a half days since I told Cullen about my plan to stop Josephine's betrothal. I was mildly surprised when he said that he was fine with what I was doing because I cared so much for the ambassador that he would help in anyway he can so he sent one of his men to find Otranto that very day.<p>

I kept pacing whilst I bit my thumb nail in anxiety hoping that Otranto accepted my challenge. A few minutes later I head a knocking upon my door.

"Enter" I half shouted. One of Cullen's men bounded up the stairs and came up to me saluting.

"Lady Inquisitor, I have news to report." He said.

"Tell me the news." I commanded firmly.

"A messenger has come to Skyhold in the name of Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto. He wishes to speak with you ma'am,"

"Where is he?" I inquire.

"Just near the gate Lady Herald."

"Good, thank you for the news head to the tavern you deserve it"

He bowed and left as quickly as he came. It wasn't long before I started jogging down the stairs skipping two at a time, barging through doors that stood in my way. I quickly rushed passed some guests and dashed outside down towards the gate. When I neared the entrance I slowed down a bit to catch my breath before I spoke with Otranto's messenger, I didn't want to give the man the impression that I was too easily exhausted. Straightening myself out a casually walked up to the man he had light tan skin and a short mop of brown hair. He saw me approach and addressed me.

"Lady Inquisitor I presume?"

I nod in response.

"I have come with a message from Lord Otranto of Antiva and he gratefully accepts your challenge in terms of Lady Josephine Montilyet's betrothal. The duel will take place in the Val Royeaux market place the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, be sure to tell Lord Otranto I look forward to meeting him" I thanked the man to which he bowed. Thinking that I needed a good strong drink I made my way to the small tavern, perhaps Sera could give me a few tips on how to deal with Lord Otranto.

* * *

><p><em>Creators blood where the hell is he?<em> My mind cursed. I arrived in Val Royeaux yesterday and today _was _the day the messenger said Otranto would be here. I chose that I would not need any of my companions to accompany me seeing how this was more of a personal matter. So here I was. In the market place wandering around looking for the Antivan Lord, I lost count as to how many times I walked around the market waiting for this man. Seeing how I had been waiting for a while I chose to head to a store on the other side of the bazaar. However as soon as I turned to head in that direction a man in turquoise clothing, with dark skin and extremely short black hair approached me with two guards behind him holding what seemed like rapiers. In my mind all I could think was _finally he arrives._

"I am Lord Otranto of Antiva," The man He placed a fist over his heart while bowing his head. "Rightfully betrothed of Lady Josephine Montilyet."

He turns away from me to his guards and pick up the swords. "Songs of your exploits have spread through my city Inquisitor; it is humbling to make your acquaintance."

He turns back around and tosses one of the rapiers to me which I caught with my right hand. I looked at the blade; I could tell it was well made judging by the perfect balanced weight. I then focused back on the Antivan noble who started to circle me. I copied his actions as one does in a duel. At a certain point of our circling he raised his sword.

"It's a pity it will not last longer," he said with confidence. We stopped circling and Otranto stepped towards me. "Before we duel I trust you find the weapon to your satisfaction?"

"Rapiers will do" I smirked at him. "If you are out of your depth with a more substantial weapon."

"Ha ha ha very good let us begin" he laughed as he got into his fighting stance flicking his rapier. I readied my sword and waited for him to make the first move. He lunged at me and he was quick I barely had time to deflect his sword. _I have to keep my guard up_ I thought to myself. We clashed; Otranto was on the offensive and me on the defensive. I hardly knew how to use a rapier sword properly and he could see it.

"Admirable start Inquisitor." He stated as he lunged at me once again, I kept blocking strike after strike as he tried to land a hit on me. "I assume your elven clan stumbled upon a practice sword one day in the woods"

He started to drive me back as we exchange blows. The ring of steel on steel the only thing I can hear, that and Lord Otranto's coaxing words. "I'm glad Lady Montilyet isn't here as exquisite as her appearance I have heard to be"

He swung his sword down on me, I blocked just in time but now it brought us face to face as we both struggle to throw each other off. He spoke again.

"Cutting you down in front of Josephine would've given a poor first impression of house Otranto to my bride."

"Don't worry," I said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to tell Josephine you fought bravely."

He shoved me and I was thrown off balance but I quickly recovered once more in a defensive position. The Antivan Lord stood confidently before me his rapier pointing at me.

"I admire your fearlessness" He commented. "But you cannot hope-"

"Stop!" A familiar voice called out. _It can't be_ my mind said to me. I look to the crowd and saw two men being pushed away by-

"Josephine" I breathe.

She stormed towards me and Lord Otranto, the man smiling with pleasantries as he bowed to my love.

"Lady Montilyet what a pleasure to-" She just brushed passed him without as much as a glance, her eyes narrowed on me. Anger and hurt glistening in those beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing?" She growled at me almost stabbing me in the chest with her finger. I should have known someone at Skyhold would have told her where I was. Josephine probably needed me for something and I wasn't there. But creators forbid I love this woman and if I can end this engagement I will do it.

"Josephine I can't take the chance that you have to marry him." I try explaining to her.

"That's not your decision." Josephine threw her hands up briefly then turns away from me. "The inquisition needs you. I need you, yet you throw yourself into danger."

She turns back around and I can see the faint shine of tears her voice cracking slightly and turns away again as if she is disappointed in me. "Why do this? Why risk everything we built? Why risk your life?"

My emotions were tearing me apart and only one thing mattered at this moment. _I have to tell her._

"Because I love you!" I declare as I took one step towards her.

Once again she turns back around I could tell she was about to chastise me more but my words must have shocked her. The expression on her face was that of both shock and hope.

"You…You do?" She asked me.

"She does?" Lord Otranto looked at me also with a look of true surprise.

"Yes Josephine," I toss my sword to the ground. "I love you so much."

It felt good to finally say those words and Josephine's smile was worth every one of them.

"I love you too" She smiled happily as she ran towards me, jumping into my arms. I caught her and twirled her around as we shared a kiss. I let her down and we break apart gazing into each others eyes before embracing which was filled with warmth and love. I wanted to hold her until the end of time itself. However there was the matter of Lord Otranto. So I break the embrace and turn towards him.

"Well fought." He said with a smile as he gave me a slight bow.

"Lord Otranto." Josephine said with concern.

The man sheathed his rapier. "I'd assume your liaison with the Inquisitor was an affair of passion or convenience Lady Montilyet, but I am not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection. The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal."

"Thank you" Josephine thanked.

"Do not thank me I know when I'm outmatched." He said as he turned away hopefully that would be the last I see of him. I look at my beloved, she looks at me. We both smile at one another.

"I can't imagine a better ending" I say to her. "But would you be impressed by a duelling scar?"

She laughs a little "My dearest Lady I love you precisely the way you are. Just do kiss me again."

I pull her close to me as we lock lips, trying to convey all our affections into one action, I was the happiest woman in all of Thedas knowing that I have the girl I have fallen for in my very arms. The woman who I would give up everything for, the woman who stole my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>The night after the duel<strong>

* * *

><p>Josephine and I agreed to go back to Skyhold as quickly as possible; on our journey back I asked my beloved ambassador how she found out about me arranging the duel. Turns out Josephine was looking for Cullen in his office to ask where I had gone, only to find a few stray papers on his desk, she scanned them over and found the report of one of the soldiers that had the Otranto's house seal. I chuckled when she told me the story and jested how she was a little nosey. Once we arrived we both went to my chambers, for the sun was just setting beyond the horizon. When we walked in I noticed that my couch had been moved in front of the fireplace. I wondered who would have done that. I strode over to my desk and saw a note. Curiously I opened the piece of parchment and as soon as I read the first few letters I knew that this note was from Leliana.<p>

_Inquisitor,_

_I hope you don't mind that I changed the couch in your quarters; I only did it for Josephine. It was her suggestion in the first place for she described to me that she was going to give you a major talking to. Its so much like Josie always likes to chastise or talk sense into those she cares about. Also if both of you are feeling up to it, I had one of the kitchen maids bring up a bottle of wine and had it placed on the small table with two goblets. While I care for Josie very much I think she could use some down time. As for you inquisitor if you force yourself onto Josephine I will make sure no one ever finds you._

_From _

_Leliana_

I shuddered at the thought of what Leliana was truly capable of. Putting the note in one of the desk drawers I noticed that Josephine had sat down on the couch in front of the fire. I could feel my breath leave me for a moment as I saw how the light f the fire danced upon the woman's smooth brown skin, how it made her black hair glisten like raven feathers. Despite all her beauty she sat rather stiffly, she looked nervous. But nervous of what? I did not know. Sauntering over I sat down next to the woman of my life and pulled her in a one armed embrace. I heard her squeak a little when I pulled her in and chuckled. After pout and a huff she relaxed, resting her head on my shoulder her hand lazily rubbing up and down my torso.

"I can't stop thinking about your duel in Val Royeaux" Josephine sighed. "Running into the middle of the crowd, the noise, the swords flashing."

I smiled as I stroked her arm, my silence cuing her to continue.

"I was so worried for you, yet at the same time, well it was the most exciting thing I have seen in ages."

"I was worried you would still be angry that I started that duel in the first place" I confessed looking down at her. The light of the fire making Josephine glow in a golden radiance that melted my heart.

"I was only worried for your safety. For your position allows for so little of it." She snuggled further into my frame then looked at me for a brief moment before closing her eyes. "You know when I first laid eyes on you back at Haven I hadn't an inkling we would become so close."

"Something suggested you were special the moment I saw you." I admitted as I rested my head on hers breathing in her scent of roses and cinnamon.

"I'm glad it did, these moments seem so dear considering your greater calling" the ambassador nuzzled into the crook of my neck. She looked up at me. "Sometimes I must remind myself that I am required to share you with the rest of the world."

I continue to rub her arm slowly. "The world may want my time Josephine, but you have my heart."

I could tell that my words made her heart beat a little faster for I could feel it pulse through her body to mine.

She smiled as joy showed itself on her captivating facial features. "Then I count myself happy, beyond compare."

We slowly leaned into each other our lips connecting; it wasn't long like others we shared. This one was gentler, chaste even yet it displayed the love that we both shared between us. We broke apart and I flicked my eyes over to the wine bottle on the small round stable next to me, but decided not to get both Josephine and myself in a drunken stupor which often leads to bad things. So I just settled for silence, content with just me and my beloved.

"You know I'm rather frightened of the future." I hear Josephine say.

"Why are you?" I asked giving her arm a light squeeze with my hand. My love was quiet for a while, until I heard a small sob.

"It's just you go out there and fight danger, not to mention the fight ahead with Corypheus, what if….what if I never see you again?" Tears once again glistened in Josephine's eyes.

"Hey now" I ushered to her "You are the reason I fight, you are my reason that I must survive to live another day."

Josephine blinked back her tears. "I'm sorry to dwell on such thoughts my lady."

I gave her a reassuring kiss. "Its fine my love, would you like some wine?"

Josephine nodded and I proceeded to pour ourselves some wine into each goblet. I handed her the chalice, which she took and sipped from it. I drank from my cup quietly as we sat and watched the fire in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Then I punched him in the face" I laughed re-in acting a brawl I had at the tavern. I spilled some of my wine on the carpet, <em>oops…oh well<em>. Josephine was laughing at my tale the beautiful sound escaping her throat; she jugged down the rest of her beverage and grabbed the wine bottle to find it empty.

"Aw it's all gone" She pouted cutely; I smiled at her and handed her my cup.

"Here have mine"

She shook her head from side to side her more reserved personality placed by a childish one. "No I've had more than you s'its only fair you drink the rest of yours."

"Your loss my lady" I said as I sculled down my wine, I slammed the chalice on the table and flopped back down on the couch my head starting to spin. Well so much for drunken stupor. Josephine leaned on me, her hand stroking my inner thigh; I feel my breath hitch every time she came close to my nether region.

"Say" the Antivan woman purred in my ear "Have you had sex before?"

I blushed profusely because I don't have any memories before I came out from the fade, so there was a chance that I never had sex before that and presently I had no experience in this particular field so I shook my head.

"Neither have I." Josephine whispered nipping my earlobe which caused me to shudder. My thoughts were hazy as to what to say however those thoughts immediately vanished from my mind as Josephine straddled my lap her face mere inches from mine as I could feel her breath tickle my lips, her eyes glazed from the wine yet they searched for confirmation. My eyelids closed partially as I met Josephine's lips with mine in a passionate dance, I pulled the woman closer to me placing my hands on her hips. I felt her tongue flick my lower lip slightly as it sought permission to enter; I gladly accepted and opened my mouth a little. Josephine was cautious as I felt the warm slick muscle poke around timidly, so I gave her some encouragement by swirling my tongue around hers and pulling it in. Josephine gave a muffled squeak in surprise but got over it and began to fight mine for dominance. I chuckled as we continued to kiss however that's all it was. A part of me was disappointed yet another part of me was content and I was fine with just kissing, I didn't want to rush things with Josephine so I let her set the pace.

Josephine pulled away from me and gave me a sly grin. She got off my lap and dragged me to the four posted Free Marches bed I purchased in Orlais; I kissed Josephine again and started to undress. Before I knew it both my love and I were half naked, the only thing left was our undergarments. I was on top of Josephine panting slightly as I looked down at her, the smile still there. Her hand found mine and she squeezed it comfortingly.

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to" She whispered to me softly.

"I…I just don't want to rush things with you or pressure you into something you aren't ready for." I muttered back in reply. The woman beneath me chuckled and gave me a soft kiss.

"If I wasn't fine I wouldn't have dragged you to the bed." The ambassador pointed out.

"But we aren't in our right minds. We're drunk." I stated.

"You may be drunk but I am perfectly fine."

"Come again?" I titled my head in confusion. Josephine chuckled again.

"My lady I am a noble, I started drinking wine since I was twelve years old, I know how to hold my wine. As for you, you can hardly hold two glasses of wine without slurring your words."

"My words aren't slurred" I pouted.

"Oh yes they are you just think that they aren't." Josephine exclaimed. "Enough of this drabble, just kiss me."

So I kissed her without s much as a thought, my hands began to wander all over her body. We removed the undergarments in the process, wanting to be as close to each other, to be as one with each other. Our bodies fit perfectly, but I couldn't get enough off it I wanted more of her. I massaged her right breast gently while my other hand made its way down south. I felt a little bit of fuzz before I felt slick moisture, my Antivan lover moaned loudly; obviously I had done something correctly. I rubbed tiny circles on her flower making Josephine's body twitch and shudder. I bit her neck and suckled softly. Her arms held me close. I can hear Josephine whisper my name encouraging me to go further. I delicately inserted two fingers inside of her causing her to hiss in pain, I looked down and saw a small trail of blood on my palm. I grew concerned.

"Josephine?"

She stared at me and smiled weakly and pulled me down into another heated kiss. I took this as the signal to keep going so I started a slow thrusting rhythm just so Josephine could adjust to my intrusion. I sought one of Josephine's hands for I too needed attention, the heat between my legs becoming too unbearable, grabbing her right hand I guided her to my sex.

"Please Josephine, I want you to take me" I begged the woman.

"Alright," She nodded and delved two of her slender fingers into me. I felt a slight pinch inside I knew my purity was taken, therefore meaning I had not have had an intimate relationship before the fade. I kissed Josephine as she did to me urging her to continue. It was easy to adjust to the digits inside of me and I started to feel good. I picked up my pace which made the ambassador arch her back in response.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" the Antivan breathed.

"If I did it wouldn't have been awkward for me" I replied panting as Josephine kept up her thrusting, my hips bucking involuntarily.

"Point taken,"

Being new to this it did not take long until I felt pressure to start building up within me. I found myself begging my love to go harder, faster. My hips met her hand in a sexual fury and while doing so I sped up my pace as well. I felt my walls clench her fingers as I let out a ragged moan seeing stars as I rode out my pleasure for as long as I could. Jospehine came shortly after her nectar coating my fingers and palm; I helped her get through it and then pulled out of her. I rolled off and collapsed next to Josephine panting heavily from our performance. I looked at the woman and saw her breathing heavily also but she was smiling and that in turn made me smile. I grabbed the goose feathered quilt and pulled it up over our bodies as it some how moved and crumpled at the end of the bed. Wrapping my arms around Josephine I rested my chin atop her head.

"That was…" I paused trying to think of words to describe the experience.

"It was amazing," Josephine finished for me nuzzling close to me.

"It was, and I'm happy it was with you" I kissed her forehead.

"As am I" she yawned back

"I'll make a promise to you Josephine" I smiled. "I am yours. Now and forever until the end of time itself"

I didn't get a reply for the woman was now in the world of dreams, I held onto her a little tighter as I felt the heaviness of my eyelids increase until I too followed Josephine in the dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Just some Dragon Age Inquisition drabble shit one-shot I wanted to write. Next story to update is:**

**Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
